Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to analyzing crowd reactions, and in particular, to systems and methods for implementing crowd sentiment detection and analysis using various sensor devices.
Related Art
Various industries, such as the media industry or the entertainment industry, are interested in discovering the next new and popular trend in music, films, and the like. In order to find or determine emerging trends, surveys or polls are conducted to collect information from customers or from the general public. However, surveys or polls for trends are difficult to set up and compose. Further, people may not respond truly or accurately on surveys or polls to reflect their genuine preferences. Thus, there is a need for a system or a method that detects crowd sentiment and perform emerging trend analysis based on the crowd sentiment.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.